Wearable devices, such as smart watches, smart glasses are popular because users can use them to listen to music, watch videos, or make calls. An earphone usually includes jack earphone or wireless earphone. However, the large size of the jack earphone affects appearance of a wearable device to which it is connected, and sound qualities of the wireless earphone can be poor.